onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 70
Volume 70 is titled "Doflamingo Appears". Cover and Volume Illustration The colored cover uses a dandelion-colored background, and the title logo is black, brown, and pastel orange. The author's name is written in black. On the front, Luffy, Law, Usopp, Nami, and Franky (in his Franky Shogun) stand alongside Baby 5 and Buffalo. In the background, Doflamingo's face is on the right, and the newspaper revealing Hawkins', Kid's, and Apoo's alliance is on the left. Pieces of the newspaper are coming off and floating toward the top. On the spine, Nami and Franky Shogun are featured, and the skull on the spine is colored pastel green. For the volume illustration on page 3, Luffy angrily throws a punch towards the reader and Law stands behind with a wary look and his sword out. There are lines in the background to depict movement. Author's Notes |} Chapters *691. : Shinokuni enters the facility, and Caesar merges with it. Luffy then rushes at him and prepares to attack. *692. : Luffy defeats Caesar, and Baby 5 and Buffalo arrive to retrieve him. *693. : Franky attacks Baby 5 and Buffalo with the Franky Shogun, while Caesar prepares to stab Smoker's heart. Monet receives orders from Doflamingo to activate a weapon which will kill everyone except Caesar, including her. *694. : The heart Caesar stabs is actually Monet's, preventing her from destroying the island. As the Straw Hats and Marines escape the facility, Doflamingo decides to go to Punk Hazard himself. *695. : The Straw Hats and Marines escape the facility, and Baby 5 and Buffalo attempt to retreat with Caesar. However, they are defeated by Usopp and Nami. *696. : Kin'emon is revealed to be alive as the Straw Hats and Marines have a party and get ready to leave. Law reveals that he and Luffy intend to take down Kaido. *697. : The Straw Hats and the Marines part ways as more of Law's plan is revealed. Law contacts Doflamingo, stating Doflamingo had to quit the Shichibukai if he wanted to regain Caesar and avoid Kaido's wrath. *698. : Law reveals the plan to weaken Kaido by destroying the SMILE Factory on Dressrosa, and Kin'emon wants to rescue a comrade there. Doflamingo arrives at Punk Hazard and easily defeats Smoker, but is stopped from killing him by Kuzan. *699. : Doflamingo and Kuzan battle, and Doflamingo soon leaves Punk Hazard. The next morning, Law finds out that Doflamingo quit the Shichibukai and that Eustass Kid, Basil Hawkins, and Scratchmen Apoo have formed an alliance. *700. : Law and Doflamingo arrange Caesar's exchange, and Kin'emon reveals how his samurai friend, Kanjuro, was captured. The Straw Hat Pirates and Law reach Dressrosa, unaware that Doflamingo has possession of the Mera Mera no Mi. SBS Notes Number of fan-drawn SBS Headers featured: 6 *Oda reveals the story of twins Andre and Candre, who were featured again in several later SBSes. *Oda draws Whitebeard, Marco, Jozu, Vista, and Izo as children. *The penguin that accompanies Kuzan is named Camel and has accompanied Kuzan since he left the Marines. Usopp Gallery Pirates *Located on pages 204-209. *Total number of submissions featured: 32 (+1 UGP Header and 2 mailing address posters) Grand Prize: Fujimoto, Takahisa 藤本孝久 (Nara, Japan) Volume Changes Trivia * On the back inside cover of this volume, you can find pandaman. This is the finale of an easter egg series that has been continued on the alternate back covers of each volume since Volume 25. References Site Navigation ca:Volum 70 ru:Том 70 Category:One Piece Volumes